


Kissey Time

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter does the Iconic Spiderman kiss with Wade.





	Kissey Time

The first time Wade and Peter kissed upside down, they were on patrol together. Peter had been bouncing between buildings while Wade walked through and alley when he demanded a kiss. Peter, being the extra kind of person that he is, had dropped in front of Wades face, holding onto a piece of webbing with one hand, and pulling at Wade's mask with the other. Once he had unmasked the bottom half of both of their faces, he turned his head and smushed their lips together. Wade's hands came up to Peter's body, one on the back of his head and the other on his left peck.

 

"Parker, you've got the greatest tits of very guy I've ever met."

 

Peter grinned and pushed his lips to Wade's to silence him.


End file.
